Perseverança
by Lucian Bouvangard
Summary: Você está cansada, mas segue em frente mesmo assim. - Robin Centred


**One Piece pertence ao Oda, mas o Zoro é da Nanase e eu e a Chibi dividimos a Robin, fikdik.**

* * *

**Perseverança**

**-**

_Você está cansada, mas segue em frente mesmo assim._

**-**

As chamas estão consumindo tudo lentamente. O fogo se alastra e se alimenta daquele navio, mas você já está longe o suficiente para apenas observar o espetáculo. Vê algumas balas de canhão da Marinha atingirem o navio para afundá-lo e sabe que isso não demorará muito. Na verdade, é um trabalho bastante rápido que você começou e que eles terminarão. Não é uma questão de querer, mas de sobreviver, certo?

Você prometeu que viveria e é uma promessa – a única – que você se recusa a quebrar, não importa o que aconteça. Sobreviverá e, com sorte, encontrará nakamas algum dia, mas não acredita muito nisso, enquanto vira e deixa o navio – ou o que sobrou dele no fundo do mar – para trás.

Não acredita, porque ninguém irá querer uma garotinha de oito anos com uma recompensa de 80 milhões de berries em sua tripulação. Ninguém é idiota, ninguém é burro e você sabe disso. Sabe, porque aprendeu a duras penas que tudo o que eles desejam é o prêmio em dinheiro. São todos uns ambiciosos e é nisso que você pensa, enquanto se encolhe na cama que conseguiu para dormir esta noite.

Mas, antes que o sono seja capaz de pegá-la, escuta uma conversa atrás da porta que começa com _"Ela chegou esta noite"_ e termina com _"Sigam-me, ela está lá no quarto "_. Era previsível, diz para si mesma, enquanto pula a janela. O lugar era confortável demais e eles sequer esperaram a manhã seguinte para que pudesse confiar neles. São amadores, mas você não.

É por isso que, enquanto se esconde dentro de um galpão abandonado e se encolhe perto de alguns barris velhos, você planeja o que já fará na manhã seguinte: quem procurará, quem enganará, como fará isso e porquê. A última resposta é sempre a mais fácil e você a tem na ponta da língua, Robin: você faz isso, porque _precisa_ sobreviver. Porque sua mãe mandou.

* * *

Você já está dentro de outro navio, se preparando para zarpar com os demais tripulantes. O capitão te faz algumas perguntas tolas – eles sempre fazem – que sempre terminam com a mesma conclusão, sabendo quem você é e de onde veio. Nada disso te importa muito, eles acabam descobrindo cedo ou tarde quando não notam de primeira. O sorriso dele é falso e cheio de dentes podres.

Ele quer te enganar, Robin, mas você sabe que fará isso primeiro e já planeja como enquanto limpa algumas manchas que encontra no convés. Ele não fará isso de imediato – é lógico que não – porque vocês estão em alto mar. Entretanto, quando você está se preparando para dormir, escuta ele dizer algo e fica na ponta dos pés para tentar enxergar. Está escuro e frio, mas você distingue a sombra e o Den Den Mushi.

_"Sim, ela está comigo, mas tudo o que eu quero é a recompensa, estão me ouvindo?!"_ Provavelmente ele está bêbado, por que, que pirata seria idiota a ponto de ligar para a Marinha?

_"Assim que desembarcarmos, eu avisarei a vocês."_ Ele então desliga e você sabe que terá de sair mais cedo do que tinha planejado, mas não tem problema. Você já está acostumada com isso e não é agora que irá chorar.

Então, antes mesmo que amanheça ou que possam dar por sua falta, você já está partindo em um barco a remos, porque _não quer_ arriscar. Você trai mais um, e continua seguindo em frente, porque é isso que você precisa fazer.

E, enquanto você rema para longe e ainda avista o barco, você tenta rir, lembrando-se de Saulo. Porque ele disse que você deveria rir e sorrir em todas as situações. Mas as lágrimas embaçam sua vista e fica difícil enxergar. A verdade é que você não gosta de ficar sozinha, Robin.

* * *

Você está fugindo mais uma vez, mas isso não é nenhuma surpresa. Agora tem dezessete anos e já sabe se virar melhor do que antes. Sabe usar melhor suas habilidades e mata quando necessário – o que não significa que isso te agrade, você prefere evitar.

Mas agora, você não pôde evitar e encara o corpo do membro da Marinha no chão. Pensa por um instante que não deveria ter feito isso, mas que não tinha outra opção; ele estava armado e iria atirar, o que você podia fazer? Agora, enquanto joga o corpo dele no mar, você começa a correr para longe dali, porque não quer ser vista por outros – não quer ter de matar de novo.

E, quando finalmente não agüenta mais correr, você se esconde em um beco escuro e se encolhe, abraçando os joelhos. Desta vez, você não chora, mas começa a rir. Porque você precisa estar feliz – e viva – a todo o tempo, Robin. Se você ficar triste, se ceder apenas um pouco... Será o seu fim. Pensando nisso, você adormece – mas não por muito tempo, ou eles podem te pegar – tendo em mente que a manhã seguinte provavelmente será melhor do que o dia de hoje.

Quando acorda na manhã seguinte dos pesadelos com a sua mãe, você está assustada, mas sabe que não passam de sonhos. Então você se levanta e começa a caminhar, planejando os passos que seguirá no dia de hoje. E você para um pouco quando vê um espelho e se olha. E reflete. E pensa.

Roubar, fugir, se esconder, matar, trair, desgraçar, começar outra vez. Quando, você se pergunta enquanto olha os seus olhos azuis, _tão-azuis_ e ao mesmo tempo _não-azuis_, no reflexo do espelho, _quando_ a sua vida se tornou esse inferno que é hoje? Quando foi tão necessário optar por viver nas sombras ao invés da luz, Robin?

A resposta é simples, mas você prefere não se lembrar. Porque lembrar te faz recordar do passado e o passado _dói._ Por que, Robin, por que eles destruíram sua terra natal? Por que levaram o professor, Saulo, sua mãe, sua casa, seu tudo? Por que te deixaram viver? Por que sua mãe pediu isso, Robin? Por quê? Por quê? _Por quê?_

Você não suporta mais, mas segue em frente mesmo assim.

* * *

É a primeira vez depois de tanto tempo que fica em um lugar por mais que alguns dias. Agora você não é mais Nico Robin, mas sim _Miss AllSunday._ É isso que vocês decidem em um acordo formal _(mas ele é um pirata, não é? E ele pode traí-la a qualquer instante, mas você está disposta a trair antes, como sempre esteve),_ enquanto conversam no escritório dele.

Tudo o que você quer, é a pista do poneglyph do qual Crocodile _(Mister 0, você se corrige mentalmente. O nome dele agora é Mister 0)_ está atrás. E só isso que te importa, além de viver, porque era o que sua mãe – e o seu povo – faziam, Robin, e você deseja saber mais sobre a história e sente que é um direito seu. Não sobre as armas, seu poder, nem nada disso – por que você iria querer uma arma capaz de destruir o mundo?

Você quer _sentir_ a história, Robin. _Saber_ sobre ela, _dizer_ aos outros, como prometeu a si mesma que faria depois que deixou sua mãe para trás. Porque você tem certeza de que é isso que ela queria e é isso que você vai fazer. Como arqueóloga, como sobrevivente de Ohara, como filha de Nico Olvia. A verdade é que você nunca se esqueceu do rosto da sua mãe.

* * *

_"Eles são pessoas interessantes"_, você pensa, enquanto entrega a eles um Log Pose para _não terem_ que passar por aquela ilha, mas eles recusam. O capitão sorri determinado, mas é o espadachim quem lhe chama especialmente a atenção. Todos ali são seus inimigos, mas ele _não gosta_ e _não confia_ em você e _recusa_ o Log Pose e continuaria recusando mesmo que os outros aceitassem. Ele é cabeça dura e você acha isso divertido.

Mesmo que tenham escolhido o caminho mais difícil, você sente que os verá outra vez. Talvez isso seja bom. Há quanto tempo você não sorria assim, Robin?

* * *

A conspiração contra Alabasta foi um sucesso. Tudo saiu de acordo com os planos de Crocodile, mas você não entende por que motivos está um pouco incomodada. Aqueles piratas que você encontrou estão ali, na sua frente, e eles foram tolos e por isso estão presos naquela jaula. Mas isso não importa agora. Você vai embora e vai ler o poneglyph e então irá trair Crocodile se for preciso.

* * *

As ruínas onde o rei te levou não são muito diferentes dos lugares onde você já esteve para ler outros poneglyphs, Robin. Você encontra a pedra com os inscritos – intocada e indestrutível – e se aproxima lentamente. Fazia muito tempo desde a última que você havia visto e nunca deixaria de pensar o quão belas eram aquelas escrituras que, para você, eram mais importantes do que qualquer outra coisa.

Você se aproxima e toca as palavras como se precisasse sentir cada uma delas enquanto lê. Lendo, você não altera a expressão – talvez apenas tenha ficado um pouco mais séria. O rei te encara, perguntando se conseguiu o que tanto queria, mas não há nada ali. E quando Crocodile chega, a primeira coisa que pede é para que você leia o poneglyph para ele.

E você lê.

E mente.

E enquanto você fala da história de Alabasta, vê Crocodile se irritar, mas a verdade é que não quer que Pluton caia nas mãos dele, Robin. Isso seria perigoso demais e não é isso o que você procura. Apenas história. E então, como se você fosse lixo, ele decide te descartar e você _não está_ acostumada a ouvir isso, Robin.

Mas ele é claro quando diz que vai te matar. Ele está cego pelo ódio e tudo o que quer é a localização da arma que você não vai dar. A verdade é que você já sabia que tudo terminaria assim, mesmo depois de quatro anos trabalhando juntos. Você não esperava que durasse tanto, mas durou. E você já estava preparada, Robin, para qualquer acontecimento desse tipo.

Só que não é o suficiente.

Crocodile é esperto e antecipa o seu movimento, apesar da surpresa momentânea. E, enquanto você o procura, ele te atinge. E ele diz aquelas palavras, _aquelas que vão ecoar na sua mente para sempre, Robin._

"Eu te perdôo por tudo, Nico Robin. Porque eu... Jamais confiei em alguém em toda minha vida!"

No fim, ele sempre foi igual a você.

* * *

Então, ele apareceu.

* * *

Aquele idiota, o estúpido, embasbacado que os outros chamavam de capitão. O chapéu de palha que já havia sido derrotado tantas vezes por Crocodile e mesmo assim não desistia. Por que não desistia? Por que continuava lutando? Por que não ia embora? Por quê? Aquela luta não era dele. Então, por que, Robin, _por que ele fazia isso?_

E por que ele está te salvando agora quando tudo o que você quer é _morrer?_ Aquele não era o Rio Poneglyph e você está cansada de procurar. Está cansada de sempre ter que viver e fugir e roubar. Está cansada, Robin. Cansada de tudo. Foram vinte anos de busca e tudo o que você encontrou foram fragmentos. Armas de destruição, não é _nada disso _que você quer. Já chega, você só quer paz.

Chega de procurar a história, chega de segurar as lágrimas, chega de tudo. Você berra para ele te soltar, então por que ele não obedece? Por que esse _idiota_ tem que fazer isso com você? Por que tem que prolongar o seu sofrimento, Robin?

Só que ele não te escuta. E te leva dali. Você se sentiu fraca, Robin, mas foi aquele pirata que te fez lembrar que você precisava viver.

* * *

E agora você encara todos os membros da tripulação e eles não parecem aceitar que você faça parte disso no início. Apenas o cozinheiro e o capitão, mas logo os outros mudam de idéia – com exceção do espadachim, ele é mesmo cabeça dura.

É estranho, mas você se sente bem. Sente como se tivesse encontrado algo que valesse a pena. E você sorri, um sorriso verdadeiro. Um que não dava há muito, muito tempo. Agora vocês são nakamas. Você está em casa, Robin.

* * *

**N/A:**

Err...

Eu não sei bem como começar isso, mas vamos lá.

Resolvi fazer essa centred na Robin enquanto discutia com a Anne a respeito disso. Ela me disse que nunca conseguiria fazer uma, então eu resolvi fazer por ela, porque eu sou um cara legal.

Vocês _ainda_ não me conhecem, mas vão conhecer.

Eu espero que gostem da fic, não sei se ficou boa, mas ela disse que sim.

E obrigado, Nana (é assim que ela te chama, né?), por revisar pra mim!

**Aceito reviews para me dizerem o que acharam.**


End file.
